Ravaged
by Whiteline
Summary: Bella is frustrated doing homework oneday when Rosalie pops in to lend a helping hand... Femslash. Threesome. My first Smut fic. WARNING, Graphic Smut.


**AN/ I've never written smut before. I just figured I'd have a go... **

Bella twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger and groaned. She just couldn't sit still. The throbbing ache between her thighs was driving her insane. She shuffled left and right in her seat. Still nothing! Finally with a frustrated growl she threw her pencil down onto her desk with a clunk.

It was a Saturday and despite the very difficult algebra in front of her the only thing she could think of was releasing the tension building up inside her. Charlie was downstairs; she could hear him clumping around. She bit her lip. Maybe, just a short break wouldn't be too bad.

Walking over to her stereo she turned it on. Rock Radio blared out of the speakers and she grinned. Perfect. The excitement of her session almost had her laughing as she wedged a chair under the handle of her door- just in case.

She tore her clothes off quickly and pulled on a short satin nightdress. The satin glided over her nipples and they hardened. She groaned as the throbbing increased. She needed something. Now. Lying back on her bed she opened her knees, exposing her shaven pussy to the empty room, then very slowly she ran her hands along the length of her body.

Her fingers reached the bud of her clit and she flicked it softly before dipping down to her juices. Wetting her fingers she dragged them back up and slowly began rubbing circles round and round. The throbbing increased and her stomach clenched. The tingling felt so good. She could feel tiny drips of moisture running down her arse. She rubbed harder. The tiny buds of nerves began building up inside of her. Oh gods it felt so good.

As hard as she could she rammed three fingers into her dripping wet pussy and pounded them in and out. She rocked her hips with the motion. Her warm juices ran down her hand and she groaned in ecstasy.

Rosalie clenched her legs together at the sight before her. Edward had asked her to look in to ensure that she hadn't done anything stupid. As Bella was want to do. She'd been pissed off before... but now.

The satin dress clung to her breasts as they heaved. Her dress had ridden up and she could see her wet pussy; so soft and warm. She ran a hand through her hair. Her body was buzzing at the sight before her, the delicious, musky scent tantalised her nose and already a wet patch was developing between her legs.

And then she saw her. "Rosalie!" she gasped, "Oh fuck..." she couldn't stop. Her orgasm began to take over and she threw her head back as darkness clouded her vision. "Oh fuck, Rosalie!"

Rosalie couldn't take it. She leant against the wall and her hand dove down her pants, furiously working her pussy. The sight of Bella, flushed, her beautiful pussy dripping wet sent Rosalie crazy. She groaned and yanked at her hair with her other hand. As Bella opened her eyes she gasped at the sight of the vampire, and felt herself tighten once more.

She'd always wanted to try it... a wicked smile tinged her lips and she climbed off the bed and walked towards Rosalie. Rosalie watched her come. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth was open. Bella knelt before her and slowly pulled her trousers down. Her fingers were still down there, thumping in and out of her folds with a rhythm only a vampire could achieve.

Bella placed a hand on her arm and she stopped. She pulled her fingers out and they glistened in her cum. Taking one in her mouth Bella licked it clean and Rosalie whimpered. Then she lent forward and took a deep breath. "God you smell so good," she purred, before delving her tongue deep into her pussy. She sucked and nibbled as Rosalie screamed her name.

"Oh god Bella, don't stop. FUCK! Bella!"

Her tongue swirled her clit as she licked as fast as she could, like a wet vibrator it sent shockwaves through Rosalie. Cum dribbled down Bella's chin and dripped down onto her satin nightdress. As Rosalie screamed Bella pulled away and rammed her fingers into herself once more.

"What do we have here?"

Emmet's silky voice cut through the room and Bella and Rosalie gazed at him through hooded eyes.

"Haven't you two been naughty?" his smirk sent shivers through the pair of them. Before Bella could pull her fingers out of herself she was thrown onto the bed with Rosalie beside her. "I'm just going to have to punish you, now aren't I?"

Bella gasped and continued to rub her cunt. She could see Emmet's bulge and she groaned at the thought of feeling it inside her. He grabbed her nipple and twisted it hard. The pain sent shockwaves of pleasure through her and she screamed his name. "Emmet!"

She arched her back as Rosalie delved between her legs, yanking her hand away and replacing it with her tongue. The wet mouth felt like heaven as it swirled around her nub. She could feel the warmth seeping through her. Her silk dress was ripped away and nails clawed the length of her breasts.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed. "Fuck me!"

Rosalie's mouth began to bang against her cunt. Her tongue became desperate and rough. Bella groaned and opened her eyes to see Rosalie on all fours, her mouth dripping with her cum while Emmet fucked her hand from behind. He growled as he pounded into her, his eyes never left Bella's.

With a scream an orgasm rippled through Rosalie's body and Emmet pulled out and shoved her to the side so that his cum coated Bella's bare breasts. Like a woman starved Rosalie dove on them and lapped up the sticky sap. Bella groaned and whimpered. Emmet was still hard.

With no warning he threw her legs over his shoulders and rammed his full length deep inside her tight pussy. She screamed as the pain shot through her system. "Holy Fucking GOD!"

"Do you like that you dirty, little bitch!" Emmet snarled as he rammed into her, knocking her head against the bedpost. "Take it like a fucking whore!"

"Harder!" Bella screamed, "Dear god HARDER!"

He pounded inside her, fast and hard. The bed shook and clanged against the wall. His cock was so large and her pussy was so tight. Then Rosalie was kissing her. Her tongue swirled her mouth, still tasting like Emmets spunk. "You're my little whore," she whispered, and then whimpered, "oh....oh.... oh.... Fuck!" With her arse in Emmets face he eased in two cum covered fingers. She withered on top of Bella, their sweat covered breasts rubbing together. Emmet continued to pound her. Her orgasm was coming. Building up inside her. She came screaming their names as they bit down upon her breasts.

Her sweet, sweat, and cum tainted blood poured down their throats. "Rosalie! Fuck... oh Fuck Emmet!"

And then they vanished, and she lay, naked on the bed. Her breathing was haggard and eyes were lidded. A moment later she screamed in agony as their venom seeped through her veins and into her heart.


End file.
